Living Wild
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was an unhappy camper being dragged to his uncle's Night Club by his friends to try and 'relax', but what he got there was a sexy bartender that brought him home to do some things that Ichigo couldn't even begin to explain. In a moment of pent up lust and a slightly drunk Ichigo, he lost his mind and to this day, it was the dirtiest sex they have ever considered.
1. How It All Started

**Title: **Living Wild

**Author:** D.R Ward\ HollowShirosaki413

**Date: **6-26-13

**Age: **13

**Summary: **Ichigo Kurosaki was an unhappy camper being dragged to his uncle's Night Club by his friends to try and 'relax', but what he got there was a sexy bartender that brought him home to do some things that Ichigo couldn't even begin to explain. In a moment of pent up lust and a slightly drunk Ichigo, he lost his mind and to this day, it was the dirtiest sex they have ever considered.

~oOo~

_Third Person POV_

Ichigo didn't know how it started, really. One moment, he was sitting in the club – a club that his friends dragged him to not knowing he had been there numerous times, mostly because his uncle was the owner – ordering a heavy drink because he apparently 'worked too hard, and needed a break', and now….Well, right now, he was having the best freaking time of his life multiplied by ten thousand. He had a hot albino under him and he was practically giving him a lap dance while as straddling him on the bed, that very same albino's music – with a loud, electric bass – moving through every object, every fiber, in the room. He could feel it in his veins, along with the alcohol, and that brought his feelings of lust to skyrocket over his self-control like all the hype about the new XBOX or the PS4. But whatever it was, whatever he was doing and whatever the albino's hands were doing to him, he didn't want it to stop. _Ever._

"Name's Shirosaki Hichigo, Orange." The man now dubbed as Hichigo, smirked as his voice did things to the orangette that he had no idea how to describe – like an electric shock that he had no control over and, quite frankly, didn't want to either. But it was hot and Ichigo wanted more as soon as possible. Hichigo's hands, glittered with a sparkly black nail polish – was he a girl or what – dragged bloody red lines down the orange-haired dancers enticing hips, giving off the vibe of sadism that sent Ichigo to new bounds.

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was thrown back on the sheets and pinned by a strong man who was about to give him the time of his life. He couldn't wait.

_Flashback: _

_When Ichigo walked into the club, he immediately made a beeline for the bar. His friends split up with him almost instantly, as well, probably to chase some pussy – those assholes – leaving him to fend for himself in the too tight aroma and the loud music. He didn't mind the music at all, actually, he was a freak for dancing to dupstep, but he certainly didn't like doing to in public. He loved the bass, how it would rattle the floor, and the raw beat that so many people seem to make up even though they, most of the time, didn't sing or anything; it was just something that drew Ichigo to the music, but he didn't exactly understand what. The orangette shook out of his musings as he sat at one of the far corners of the place, hoping no one would see him. Though that was impossible, especially with his bright ass orange hair. _

_Ichigo glanced towards the exit as he nibbled his lip, wondering if he could possibly slip away without the others knowing he had gone. But the chances of that were slim to none; Ichigo was aware that his friends were weird enough to keep tabs on him even though they were chasing after their own broads, and the circumstances of being caught ditching his friends were drastic. He had better chances just staying in here. _

"_What can I get'cha?" A voice suddenly interrupted Ichigo. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up, about to reply just exactly what he wanted, and he found he was struck speechless. _

_Never in his life has Ichigo seen a bartender just about that sexy._

_When Ichigo froze, the main thing that was holding him in place was the eyes. Oh god, the eyes. They were seas and seas of obsidian; black as the darkest night and a playful tint lighting up the darkness – that tint of playfulness being the man's orb. It was like Ichigo could reach into the man's eyes and yank out the sun, the most beautiful of yellow that Ichigo had ever seen having been surrounded by the strangest of lustful black. Before that night the orange-haired teen had hated, no, abhorred the colour yellow, and now….Now Ichigo could swear it was his favorite colour. He couldn't get enough of staring at the man's eyes, even as he saw the whole body in front of him._

_And that whole body he liked, as well._

_He was one of the strangest people Ichigo had ever seen, but that made him so strangely exotic it was a turn on. The bartender was an albino, the purest of milky flesh that was whiter than an angel, whiter than a freshly washed white shirt, whiter than heaven or anything Ichigo had ever thought about in his whole entire world. The whiteness spread throughout his body and as Ichigo could see the man drying a glass, he could tell the other's fingernails were painted in a glittery black paint. But not only was his skin attractive, his body in a whole was something Ichigo has never seen before on other than himself. Though he didn't even pull off the look quite as well. Hichigo had a lithe, strong frame with muscles clearly showing out of his half-cut vest black vest, along with the yellow undershirt that Ichigo, once again, fell in love with._

"_Ya there?" the strangers enticing voice called out with a tantalizing smirk. Ichigo blinked at the fact of being caught but he couldn't bring himself to blush, the guy was just too….Too….Overwhelming, he guessed. _

"_U-Uh, yeah." Ichigo stuttered. Glad to know he hadn't lost that ability….Not. "A Screw Driver, please." Ichigo glanced down, afraid that looking at the man too long would cause him to suddenly disappear. The bartender chuckled. _

"_Not a lotta people order tha' – not a lotta people kno' wha' it is, either. How do ya kno' we sell it?" Hichigo asked the blushing teen, not slightly disturbed when the awed eyes came back up to look at him. The orange-haired bombshell cracked a small smile. _

"_Urahura sells it specifically for me." He made small-talk with the drink-mixer. He then glanced at some of the other people in the bar, noting how irritated they all looked. "U-Uhm, people are getting mad…." He informed the albino. The bartender only raised a thin eyebrow and smirked, showing his pearly, sharp, perfect teeth. _

"_They can fuck off. Righ' now I'm talkin' ta ya, Orange, and I don't plan on stoppin' anytime soon." Pale hands started mixing the drink he had ordered and he watched as the expert flaired with ease, giving everyone a little show about how well his balance was set and how good he was at mixing drinks. As Ichigo watched the man mix, he couldn't help but think it was one of the most amazing things he had seen in a while – sure he had seen people flair, but not as good as this guy – with the cub flying around the man's lithe body and how the cup did things he didn't think a cup could do – it was amazing. _

_When the Flair-Master completed his skills and finished the orangette's drink, the form of alcohol was placed right in front of him. Ichigo stared at the drink, dumbfounded for a few seconds, before realizing that he had in fact ordered it and needed to drink it. He took a tentative sip and immediately moaned at the flavors that were attacking his tongue. How could someone make a perfect drink this much better!? He could taste the vodka inside of the mix of orange juice, but not as heavy as he usually tasted it, and Ichigo found that it tasted all the much better. He wasn't that much of a drinker anyway. _

"_Holy shit." Ichigo uttered breathlessly. As he realized that the object of his affections was staring at him with something keen to humor, his face lighted again. _

"_Ya like?" The bartender stated more than asked. Ichigo answered anyway._

"_Of course. You're the best bartender here yet." Ichigo smiled brightly, suddenly liking the fact that his friends brought him here._

_The albino's strong chin dipped as he nodded. "First day here, actually." The guy stated with a sickening smirk. He then leaned over the small island and before Ichigo could respond, the albino grasped onto his earlobe and nibbled on the sensitive flesh. "Stay here until my shifts over, and by that, I mean stay fuckin' put. Ne?" The albino purred and leaned back just enough to look Ichigo in the eyes to gauge his reaction._

_Ichigo groaned softly and nodded with an adoring look plastered on his face. "Y-Yeah." Ichigo stared back. Huh. In the lighting Ichigo hadn't noticed at first, but now, with the albino so close to him, he could tell that the man was sporting a chain ear-piercing and a sexy-looking pair of snake bites on his lips that moved every time he smirked. They were silver, and the greyness almost blended into the slight darkening of his lips. This only made Ichigo feel even hotter under the collar. _

_With a final smirk, the bartender pulled away to deal with the infuriated people in the club. Ichigo couldn't help but sip his drink as he watched the fading back retreat to the other side of the bar._

And now Ichigo was in the middle of heaven in hell, a sweet nirvana that he never, ever wanted to be pulled from ever again. Hichigo's lips didn't attack his neck first, oh no, the albino just wasn't that original, but he bit against his collarbone in what could only be describe as sinful. Clothing was long gone and all that was left was naked pleasure, with Hichigo's hands playing with his hips and bellybutton with every form he was able to, and Ichigo was slowly but surely grappling his way up the long mountain to the top known dullfully as his 'climax.' The albino knew how to work his body, knew how to twist him in ways he had never been twisted before and it was getting hotter and hotter as the second pass by.

After Hichigo had marked the shit out of the young orangette's popping collarbone, he moved down with his lips barely brushing against the tantalizing, tan skin under his whitened lips and silver lip-piercings. The man on top of Ichigo didn't waste any time and latched his perfect lips against a pert, awaiting nibble, causing Ichigo to buck up against the wet feeling of being sucked. A tongue that Ichigo had just found out a little while ago was blue swirled around his skin, the not-so-human-cat-like-sandpaper-y feeling sending shivers throughout his naked body. "F-F-Fahk…." Ichigo moaned out as his hand fell into a sleek, soft, shiny clump of hair on top of the albino's head, his long boney fingers fisting into the spikes out of desperation. He could feel the albino smirk over his skin.

"Hm? Ya like tha'?" Hichigo lifted himself off the orangette's left nipple, coming back up to place a feather-light kiss on a pair of pinkened lips.

"S-Shut up." Ichigo replied as his eyes slid shut to avoid the embarrassment of a pair of beautiful eyes scanning his face. He heard Hichigo chuckle.

"Mind tellin' me ya name, Beauty?" Ichigo's eyes immediately snapped open and then narrowed at the idea of being called beautiful, but after doing do he sighed and replied.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hichigo nodded and kissed Ichigo again before sliding back down his body, this time the albino drifting all the way down to his weeping erection. His breath ghosted around the object of lust and as Hichigo glanced up at the panting orangette, he let his hands play with the perfect inner thighs of the strong, never ending legs he was placed in between. Ichigo spread them further for better access and moaned wantonly. Hichigo, who was spurred on by these actions, began kissing the muscles popping from the restraint in the orangette's inner thighs. Lips like fire, Ichigo swore the other had, because every place that the albino seemed to kiss light up the whole area like a flamethrower going at a zombie. It was fucking hot and Ichigo was being consumed in sweat, but he couldn't care less.

The tan teen threw his head back as soon as Hichigo took ahold of his cock, stroking the weeping flesh up and down in a rather teasing motion. He hoped to get a rise out of Ichigo with the slowness, and to Hichigo, it looked like it seemed to be working. Ichigo's erection was slathered with his own pre-cum and it turned the two of them on more than they ever have been before. Ichigo was on the verge of crying. He could feel everything, from when the man slid his tongue up the underside of his dick in a teasing motion, to when he took the head in and sucked on the member like he was in a fuckin' candy shop, Ichigo could feel all of it. And he could tell the other was mocking him; he was playing with him, trying to make him break. And by god, if it wasn't fucking working.

"S-Shiro…Please…" Ichigo called from above. Hichigo glanced up at him, and, in a form of pity, took more of the teen inside of his mouth. Ichigo keened and his back arched wantonly, the sound going straight down to the albino's own weeping erection. Hichigo took more of the orangette in and glanced up at the orange-haired bombshell once more, pleased when he saw the dazed expression of being consumed in pleasure. He glanced back down and slid his eyes shut. He relaxed his throat and breathed out through his nose. Thank god he didn't have a gag reflex, because if he did, Hichigo would've been in some big ass trouble, because Ichigo was far from small and a wide step away from thin. Hichigo then took all of Ichigo in, all the way down to his slightly lighter orange curls, and hummed, watching the reaction as he held his position as long as he could.

Ichigo growled and fisted the albino's pure white locks once more. He could feel the vibration all the way up to the tops of his hairs; a shock of electricity that the orangette found intoxicating. Out of desperation Ichigo pulled the man off his cock and pulled him back up to lay on top of his body, his eyes wild and driven with lust. Ichigo suddenly flipped the two of them over and straddled his man's hips. Chuckling at the shocked look that passed Hichigo's face, he began dancing to a new song playing on Hichigo's now dubbed 'sex playlist', this time being something he knew – Lil' Freak by Usher. He smirked sexually and when his bangs tumbled over his forehead, he snapped his hips around the albinos crying erection, feeling the slick appendage slip through his ass cheeks with ease. He bit his lip on the right side and smirked at the guy under him.

His hand moved to rest on Hichigo's toned chest and like a predator, he slid down the albino's body. Hichigo's eyes stayed on him and, ever so slowly, a sickening, ear-splitting smirk spread on his face, causing Ichigo to shiver. God, it was so hot in here. Ichigo was going to boil up.

"Yer a fuckin' animal, Ichi." Purred his obsession. Ichigo grinned and laughed.

"Only for you." Ichigo said truthfully as he licked around the albino's large erection. His eyes narrowed and his eyelashes casted shadows over his cheeks. Hichigo could've sworn the heat was turned up a few degrees when Ichigo nibbled on the top of his cock like some sort of pro whore, but those thoughts were thrown out the window when Ichigo, out of nowhere, like, automatically, with no warning whatsoever, _deep-throated him. _That little fucker! The bartender growled and grasped Ichigo's own hair, holding him there while the orangette only stayed put. His eyes, a bright pair of brandy eyes giving him a look of pure adoration. And no matter what, when you're a man and you have someone sucking your dick, you always look for the people who can give you that look – and Hichigo just stumbled on one out of nowhere. It was a fucking miracle.

It's not like Ichigo had a gag reflex, either.

Ichigo purred around the erection and even though his eyes started to tear up, he kept calm and breathed out his nose. The man he was sucking off was fucking huge, he had to admit as well, but for such a fragile looking face he surprisingly had a big mouth – both ways. So instead, when it got unbearable, Ichigo forced his head back and began sucking at a rapid pace, head bobbing up and down and left hand working whatever he didn't take. Hichigo was either snarling or moaning above him, so he figured he was doing a good job.

The orangette ran his tongue along the underside of Hichigo's dick and purred once more; giving off the exact same vibrations he had once felt. Ichigo smirked and popped himself off the member, crawling back up Hichigo's body to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. Before he let Hichigo react, he spun around the body and gave the man a perfect view of his ass while he sucked on his fingers, slathering them up with saliva. Wherever the man's lube was, he didn't know, but he really didn't want to stop and look for the stupid shit. Besides, he had someone to entertain.

Hichigo could have almost died. Never before had he met someone quite as exotic as the kid in front of him; he was like an untamed animal when he had some alcohol inside of him. He realized when this was all over, he would have to bring Ichigo to his uncle's place more often. In any case, the fingers that were now teasing an equally tight asshole had Hichigo's mind swimming inside of his head; he didn't know what to do, so he settled for playing with Ichigo's thighs again. Somehow an obsession for them had grown, an obsession that wasn't ever going to be tamed.

"A-Ahn…." Ichigo moaned as he slipped the first coated finger in, feeling the burning feeling of the albino's eyes raping him. He figured that in the morning he would be thoroughly embarrassed that he was doing something like this, but for now – as long as it was working, anyway – he would act like a little sex fiend and show the albino what he was made of. "Fuckin' hell…" Ichigo called out when he felt the finger brush up against his prostate. Memorizing the place, he added another finger and wiggled his ass, earning a small groan from behind him. Ichigo smiled sheepishly and threw his head back, his arms shaky and completely out of it.

When the third finger was inserted, Ichigo felt a slight burn, but he decided to ignore it. He had felt a lot more pain than this before and it was easy to handle. But he could still feel the gaze on him, etching into his skin about how good he was about to be fucked, and all of what rational mind was left had been thrown out the window. He felt his own fingers fuck him without abandon and he moaned from the sensation, his head being thrown back from the intensity of the situation. After a few more seconds of dying heat, Ichigo pulled away and turned back around, positioning himself on top of Hichigo's hard on.

Hichigo lifted himself up and kissed Ichigo ferociously. His hands hat latched onto Ichigo's hips and he could feel Ichigo's hand guiding him to his wanton hole. The bartending flair-master licked his lips and looked the orangette in the eye with a twisted smirk. With one single rapid moment, Ichigo had slammed himself down on the man's lap, causing the chin that belonged to the orangette to be thrown back and a gurgling scream pass his lips. Hichigo shivered at the vocality that poured out from him and how Ichigo completely and utterly sucked him up.

Before Ichigo had any time to adjust, Hichigo began thrusting up and he didn't deny the other – he thrust back with just as much force if not more. The hands on his hips were already in a deathly grip and Hichigo had taken it upon himself to attack the orange-haired teenager's neck while his hands spread his ass-cheeks apart. With that Hichigo's cock delved deeper inside of Ichigo, and with every thrust, some dead on to his prostate and very little not, he felt himself being driven insane. He wasn't hot anymore, he wasn't on fire, but he was sure as _hell _boiling up.

Everything was slick and loud; the slapping of skin on skin, the creaking of the bed, the miscellaneous growls against Ichigo's neck, the moans that poured from the same orangette's lips like a certified whore; everything was just too damned loud. "Y-You…Fuck, Shi, Pleaseee…." Ichigo whined as he arched his back, his eyes wild and practically insane. Hichigo bit the others neck in the same place for what seemed like the millionth time, drawing enough blood to stain his lips. He couldn't tell if Ichigo whined because of that or the sheer amount of thrusting the two had accomplished, but whatever it was, it was fucking sexy as hell.

"Yer like a fuckin' god, Ichi…." Hichigo purred against the neck, before moving his lips to the shoulder. Ichigo stopped his ministrations and rocked up against Hichigo, feeling the man's cock go even deeper inside of him.

"S-So full…." Ichigo whimpered as he rocked his ass back and forth at an impossible speed, sending the two of them past any feeling they have ever experienced before.

Hichigo snarled and lifted his hips again, driving Ichigo back in the pace he was once before. Hichigo felt as his hands slid into Ichigo's hair and yank, exposing a neck that was carved by the gods. Hichigo latched his teeth onto a new spot and made quick work of marking his lover. "I can f-feel you…Ahn….In my stomach…!" Ichigo cried out shamelessly.

Hichigo hissed as he felt his climax approaching him. "Yer eatin' me up like a good lil' whore, Ichi…Ya feel so good." Hichigo was surprised he got that out through his clenched teeth, but no matter, because he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak. "Yer fuckin' perfect, my lil' cock whore…." Hichigo smirked into the neck of his lover and kissed along the spots he had not marked.

"Y-Yes, Shi….You feel so good….Shiro, S-Shiro….Ah…Hichigo!" Ichigo called out in a mantra, feeling his balls tighten just enough to warn him he was about to cum. "F-Fuck, Shi, I-I'm gonna –I'm gonna –!" Ichigo cried out as his head, pulsing with head and coated in sweat, was tossed back. He was surprised his back didn't snap with how much he bent back while coming; he felt a rush of panic as he coated Hichigo's chest with his juices. He felt his whole body pulsing from the exaggerative climax, and not moments later had Hichigo released himself in Ichigo's tight heat, making Ichigo shiver. He felt like a whole new meaning of the word 'full' as he collapsed on Hichigo's chest, Hichigo falling back onto the sheets of the bed.

Ichigo rolled off of the albinos and snuggled into him with a content sigh. He was disgusted when he could feel Hichigo's climax slide down his sweaty, quivering leg, but he couldn't bring himself to care because he felt so damned satisfied. The hotness he was delved in was slipping away though, which made him feel a helluva lot better, even with the headache he was gradually building on.

Fuck – that was the wildest sex either one of them had ever had.

Hichigo wrapped his arms around the snuggling teeth. "Yer fuckin' amazin'. I ain't sayin' I'm lovin' ya yet 'cause I dun kno' shit 'bout ya, but kid, yer gonna be stuck here for a while if not forever." Hichigo informed the other just in case Ichigo had the bright idea of leaving him in the morning. He could feel Ichigo smirk on his chest.

"We better be an item by the morning then. I don't sleep around like this often." Ichigo yawned as he felt himself grow impossibly tired.

"Babe, we've been an item since I saw ya sittin' on the stool like a newb." Hichigo chuckled at he, too, grew tired.

"'M glad…" Ichigo called out as his eyes slid shut.

"G'night, Ichi." Hichigo mumbled.

"Night…."

And years later when the two settled down in their home with four dogs, a cat, two fish, a privately-owned night club and a ring casing their ring fingers, the looked back on this very day thinking that it was the best day of their entire lives – apart from, of course, when Hichigo proposed to Ichigo. It goes to show you that you find your lovers in the strangest of places; even in places like a dirty night club at one in the morning on a Saturday night, followed by, to this day, the wildest sex they have ever considered.

~oOo~

OKAY. So. The End. Man, it's two-thirty in the morning and I really need to piss before I hit up Fan fiction to get myself some GrimmIchi lovin', so the end was kind of rushed – if you could tell. I got really tired of typing and my knee is pulsing right now, so, yeah.

I was wondering if I should do an extra chapter or two about their proposal or maybe their marriage; what do you think? You think it's good enough or should I leave the one-shot like this? Pleas e drop by a review and tell me! It would help out a lot, trust me. Also, how was the sex scene? Too tamed? Not descriptive enough? It would be awesome if someone critiqued this! But in any case, I have to bid farewell. Thanks fer readin'! x3

Flair (flaring) – A type of technique people use behind the bar's; YouTube it if you don't know – it's amazing what they can do with a cup and a bottle. D:

Screw Driver – a drink with one part vodka, two parts orange juice. It's usually a common favorite. xD


	2. Proposal

**Title:** Living Wild - Proposal

**Author: **D.R. Ward

**Date: **7-9-13

**Age: **14

**Ring: **3.87ct Fire Citrine, Orange Sapphire and Gem Sterling Silver and Vermeil Ring – Look it up on Google images xD

**Living Wild - Proposal **

_Third Person POV _

Hichigo was in a state of complete and utter turmoil as he sat on the couch and stared at the door in what could only be described as horror. The ring that was placed in between his fingers moved in miscellaneous directions – left, right, in the palm, weaving in between fingers – you name it. The albino could feel that his heart was in the process of leaping out of his chest and his hands were creating a sea of worry-sweat. It was safe to say that Hichigo hadn't thought this through. In a time not long ago he would've thought it was a brilliant idea but fuck, he didn't think everything through, and now he was sitting on the couch in front of the TV waiting for the door to open, revealing his boyfriend of six years who had just gotten back from work. All in all, Shirosaki wasn't feeling all too well.

But he knew if he didn't do it now, he would most likely pussy out and totally just throw the idea out the window for a few more years. And he didn't want to do that, so it was time to man up like the manliest man of men out there and get on one knee in front of the orange-haired boyfriend of his – not like he hadn't been on his knees in front of his lover before – and give him the damned ring. Speaking of the ring, as Hichigo glanced down in the object swirling in his fingers with a small smile. When he gave the shiny thing a one over, he realized it fit his lover perfectly. Ichigo had said previously to him how much he hated diamonds, they mostly symbol wealth and he didn't like to flaunt what he had, so Hichigo had chosen something a little less expensive and more of the intricate side.

It was an orange ring. In the center of the ring, a medium-sized orange citrine gem sat, surrounded by (a tad) bit of diamond on a silver pallet, with about four or five of the smaller versions of the gem placed on either side. When Hichigo had looked at it in the showcase, albeit sporting a horrifying frown, he had just known that that was the perfect thing he could possibly get his lover. Even though there were a shit ton of other stuff, like sapphires and emeralds and plenty of other things that were beautiful – the albino had liked the ring he had in his hand the best. But what the point was….

Would Ichigo like it?

He didn't know if Ichigo would think it was a joke, for him getting an orange ring with his orange hair and all, but Hichigo really wanted to get the orangette something that would symbolize what had first drawn the albino to the other teen. After all, he couldn't miss the cute little orange-haired teen sitting at the corner of the bar looking like a kitten that had just stepped out into the rain. Then again, he guessed it was sort of a joke, but….It actually held a meaning – something he would remember every time he glanced at the object.

"I'm home!" called his lover not seconds later. Hichigo had whisked the ring behind his back while Ichigo was busy taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home." Hichigo called as he stood from his seat on the couch. Ichigo glanced up, obviously confused as to why the albino was in the living room and not in their bedroom, sleeping. Hichigo licked his lips. His palms were sweating like a bitch.

"What are you still doing up?" Ichigo yawned as he stepped off of the house-mat and onto the wooden floor. Hichigo had listened to the creak of the floor-boards, hoping the sound would calm his nerves long enough to look right when he was about to do what he was about to do.

"Uh…." Hichigo tried to start out. God-fucking-dammit, since when was he not confident with what he was doing? The albino looked upon people who did this shit in public with a whole new light – he could barely do it when it was just the two of them! "We need to talk." At that, Ichigo froze and with a small frown, glanced into the eyes of the fidgeting being in front of him. Hichigo inhaled when his lover's eyes zeroed in on him in what seemed like a calculating glare.

"About?"

"Ah….Yeah. Alrigh', come on." Hichigo grinned sheepishly as he extended his hand, which Ichigo shakily took. The moment when skin met his, Hichigo began pulling the orangette in the direction of the bedroom. When Ichigo realized where the two were headed, he yanked his hand away and stared at the albino who turned at him with a brow raised.

"We are not having sex."

Hichigo blinked. He then stared back at the orangette with an unbelieving look, followed by shaking his head with a frown. "We're not havin' sex….Well, not until we're done talkin', anyway." Ichigo glanced at the albino suspiciously. Licking his lips to rid of some of his nervousness, Hichigo began walking towards their bedroom again, the ring burning inside of his palm. "Jus' hear me out, alrigh'?"

Ichigo was kind of shocked to hear the albino continue on with an almost pleading tone, and inside of himself he felt a whole new wave of butterflies attack his stomach. He didn't know what was going on with Hichigo – was he going to kick him out? Were they going to break up? Ichigo's brow furrowed even deeper as he followed his lover.

When they reached the inside of the bedroom, Ichigo stepped out of the way while Hichigo closed the door. The soft click made Ichigo flinch.

"So, we're here. What is it?" The orangette bit his lip while as Hichigo cocked his head a little bit, not staring at his lover's condescending brown orbs of fire. He gulped.

Hichigo had never thought it was so hard to come up with a series of words in his whole life. No matter what situation or how awkward it was, the albino always had something to say at any given time just because….Well, he was Hichigo. But now, everything seemed to stick in his throat like it was attached with super clue. Not. Fucking. Cool.

_Alright, Hichigo. Jus' calm yer ass down an' think abou' it. I mean, c'mon, the worst he could say was no._

_No._

The word echoed in his mind like a mantra of arrows being shot into his chest. What if Ichigo said no? What the hell would that mean? The albino didn't know if he could live with himself if he was rejected like that; that would be killing him in every form. His heart, his mind, even his goddamned body would freeze up.

"Hichigo?" Ichigo questioned, concerned.

Hichigo blinked and snapped out of his nervous stupor, shaking his head. His albino locks tumbled in front of his face. "Sit down. Righ'….There." Hichigo instructed as he lead Ichigo by the shoulders on the exact same spot he had been laying that exact same night while Ichigo was drunk on top of him, dancing like a freak on wheels. He smiled at the memory slightly, but then backed off with a shaky breath, earning _yet another _concerned gaze from the orangette.

Ichigo frowned. "Hichigo, are you alright?" He asked quietly as me moved to stand.

Hichigo pushed him back down. "Jus' stay there, alrigh'? No complainin'."

Ichigo complied.

The young bartender groaned and backed away about a foot or so, his empty hand moving to the spot just between his eyes to rub the timid flesh out of its permanent scrunch. He could feel the orangette's eyes killing him from the inside out so without further or due, he decided to man up.

So, he took a step forward.

Closer.

A thrum of the heart. It beats.

_Ba-dump._

He kneels – left knee up and right supporting him on the ground.

Ichigo stared.

_Confused._

_Fuck, it was now or never._

"Y'know, Ichi….It's been six years this day since I sat in tha' exact same spot with a drunk orange-haired teenager givin' me the best damned lap dance of my life, an' I was thinkin'….Wha' a better place ta be doin' this?" He started out slowly, letting the words roll off his lips.

Ichigo blushed as soon as Hichigo brought up that night, but he otherwise kept his lips curled into a frown. "What are you talking about, Shiro? What's going on?" He cocked his head to the side, blinking.

"Well, Ichi…." Hichigo curled his lips into a small grin. God, his heart was going to pop out of his damned stomach if he didn't get a move on. "I was just thinkin'….We've been together fer awhile, righ'? An'…." Hichigo lifted the hand that held the ring in his grasp and kept the palm closed. Ichigo glanced down with wide eyes as he watched the palm open, revealing to Ichigo what had been on his mind all night. "So, Ichi….Will ya marry me?"

Now when you see a dam break and all the water rushes out like a motherfucking shock to the world, your initial feeling is complete, utter, _shock. _And Hichigo realized right then that a situation like that was exactly like his situation right now. It's like a crack, and then another crack, and then another, and you patiently wait what seems like an eternity just because you're ready for what is about to come. Well, in this situation the silence were those little cracks and the answer was what was about to come, and Ichigo, well, Ichigo….

_He was fucking silent. _

Hichigo could stab himself in the heart right now and not give a fuck, because the silence was already murdering him in the most brutal way possible. The only thing Ichigo did was stare at the ring in a mixture of so many different types of shock and embarrassment that Hichigo, in truth, had never ever seen on his lover. _And it was killing him. _The albino had broken into a cold sweat just a little bit ago and he swore the little drops of salt and water were like drops of blood seeping through his shirt just to annoy and hurt him.

"I….Oh my god….Shiro…." Ichigo finally spoke breathlessly as he tentatively took the ring out of his lover's albino hands, staring at the piece in a series of wonder. He licked his lips as his eyes began to water and stared at the ring like it was a foreign alien.

"Ichi, yer killin' me 'ere." Hichigo called to his lover. Ichigo's gaze snapped up to meet his lover's with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Ichigo smiled half-way. "Am I not allowed to stare at the ring that my fiancé just gave me?"

Hichigo grinned. "A simple yes would be nice."

Ichigo carefully put the ring back in Hichigo's palm and retracted his hand. "Well, maybe I'm waiting for someone to put the ring on me first."

Hichigo grumbled. "Yer the one who took it…."

"Because you weren't moving!"

"Jesus, Ichi! Ya try ta do this!" Hichigo guffawed with a cute pout, which had caused his lover and fiancé to giggle. The orangette extended his hand and spread his fingers apart, waiting for the albino to slide the ring on. Hichigo did so quickly. Before the albino man could pull away, however, Ichigo twisted his hand and gripped Hichigo by the wrist, pulling him up just as he fell back towards the bed. Within seconds Hichigo was under the orangette as said man ground down on him.

"Well since you were talking about sex….How about we relive this very night, ne?"

Hichigo could only grin like a fucking maniac and grip the orangette's hips with a bruising force.

"Oh, _fuck yes." _

~oOo~

_Proposal – End _

Alright, well, okay. I didn't want to make it a big thing, like proposing in the middle of some big-ass place where everyone was all like AWE….But for a while, I was thinking that I would do it in the initial meeting place – the club, but then I was all like, no. How about not. Because I mean, when proposing, I kind of wanted it to be personal, just them and all that shaz. So if you don't like what I did with this, I'm incredibly sorry, I guess, but it's what I came up with.

And yes, I do know about half of this story is half-assed, but I'm guessing you guys kind of wanted to read this – so I went ahead and hurried up. So now I have to piss really bad and I'm dealing with a marker-drugged up girlfriend who's having trouble with inspiration. xD (No, she's not literally drugged….I think. Maybe. Just a little bit. xD) I love you Kay D:

So really, I hoped you liked and now, I shall be starting the wedding chapter, which will finish up this series! Don't forget to leave a fav, review, or follow. X3 Good day young sir's and madam's!


	3. Gone

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ.**

Well, guys, I'm really, really, really sorry to say this but I'm abandoning all my stories until further notice. What I would like you guys to do however is vote on my poll for this matter at hand: Do you wish for someone else to take up my stories (if you want to, please PM me x3) or do you want to wait it out and see when\if I ever update them again? And, if I do continue updating, what top five stories do you wish me to cover?

This is going out on every one of my stories to see who will respond to my poll - please and thank you!

Once again, I'm horribly sorry, but I had a huge fallout with Bleach and I just can't get my interest back no matter how hard I try. xD I mean, GrimmIchi and Hichichi don't even appeal to me anymore when I used to obsess over it. So yeah, I'm really sorry. xD


End file.
